


Of Princes and Pleasurebots

by Dellessa



Series: What Happens in Vos... [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Of Princes and Pleasurebots  
Verse: Multi-continuity AU  
Series: None  
Rating: M/NC-17  
Warnings: Slash. Sticky.  
Pairings:  Starscream/Megatronus  
Summary: I don’t own.  
Notes:  Yay for crack!  
Prompt: February Fragments:  8.Megatronus and the Pleasure-bot(s)   
Words:  1422  
  
Starscream was full of nervous energy. It was times like these that he wondered---in the very back of his processor---if it was all worth it. He loved his place at the science academy. He had a drive to learn, wanted nothing more than that.   
  
Well, he wanted more but this was fine for now. It was even worth getting disinherited over. The  problem with being disinherited, though, was it left him with few credits. He needed said credits to finish his education, so he turned and sold one of the few things still in his possession. His body.  He wasn’ t proud of it, although a certain part of him enjoyed the illicit thrill of it. The danger of it left him invigorated. The danger of being caught. There was no doubt in his mind he would be kicked out of the university if word ever reached the audials of his professors, so he never took work near Iacon. His ‘agent’ was at least helpful in that. Helpful enough to get him ‘jobs’ far enough away from Iacon that his professors would never get wind of his exploits.  
  
This time however, he questioned even his own insanity. He had no idea how the mech could afford it. Not a joor. Not two. Not even three. This brutish, groundbound, Kaonite pit fighter had him for the whole cycle. It would most likely cost him more to be repaired then he earned for the work. So he sat there, casting a suspicious glance at the brute in question. The brute that was ignoring him in favour of reading aloud. Poetry no less. It left Starscream infuriated. “Look, this is nice and all... But we both know why I’m here. You paid for the cycle, up front, it’s not like you need to woo me or anything.” Starscream could not help but be nervous about the whole thing having heard his ‘agent’ assure the client that should there be any ’accidents’ they would be taken care of. Starscream did not want to be offlined, certainly not by this brute.   
  
“Who says that’s what I wanted out of you?” The mech snorted and went back to reading.  
  
Starscream was flummoxed. Fliers were rare outside of Vos. He was attractive as pit, and commanded top credits. How in the Pits did this mech even afford him? More importantly, why was he ignoring him now? His voice was oddly soothing, though. “Are you going to read all night?” He finally asked, exasperated.  
  
“Perhaps.” Megatronus looked him up and down, “Perhaps not.” Before Starscream could blink an optic he found himself pressed against the wall, the larger mech pinning him. “Perhaps not.” The larger mech purred. His hands went straight for the wings, gripping them painfully, almost hard enough to dent, lighting up the nodes.  Starscream whimpered and tried to squirm away, equal measures terrified and turned on.    
  
Megatronus chuckled, one hand moving down the seekers body, teasing seams and plucking wires as he went. His hand finally settled on the seeker’s interface panel, tapping directly over his valve insistently. “Open up.”  
  
“I...I...” Starscream whimpered.  
  
“Open up for me. I’m not going to ask twice.” The laughter turned into a growl. The sound seemed to shoot right down Starscream’s spinal strut. He didn’t realize the interface panel was opening until he heard the tell-tale click. Megatronus smiled, but did not move to touch him between his legs. Instead he he leaned in, nipping at Starscream’s neck. He nuzzled his audial. “I could off-line you now if I wanted to. Cripple you. Rip off your wings so you would never fly again.”   
  
Starscream whimpered, struggling in earnest. His fans kicking on, and his frame becoming over heated. Flushed with fear and his own building desire. “Please. Let me go.”  
  
“I could tear you apart, piece by piece, and no one would ever know.”   
  
Starscream keened, half-way between overload and screaming his vocals out for help.  A futile thing. Who would help him here?   
  
He let the seeker drop, stepping away, and picking up his datapad as if nothing had happened.  “I said I could, I didn’t say I was going to, Little Prince.” His optics flicked, catching the surprised---and horrified---look on the seekers face. “Oh, yes, don’t look so surprised. It was not so hard as you think to find out who and what you were. You should be more careful, pretty one. There are monsters in this world that would do far worse things than read sonnets to you.”  
  
Starscream trembled, getting to his feet. He was a mess, still over-charged. Lubricant dripped down his thighs.  “And you?”  
  
“Do not take this wrong, because I am sure you will, but your processor intrigues me more than your pretty little wings. Sometimes it is nice to just spend time with someone who appreciates things besides just ‘facing and death.”   
  
Starscream drew in a shuddering breath, still shaking as he gingerly assumed a seat beside Megatronus. He reached into his subspace to grab a rag to clean himself up, only to have his wrist gripped in one of Megatronus’ massive paws.  
  
“Leave it.” He said, giving the limb a warning squeeze. His optics strayed down to the seeker’s still open interface panel, to the still pressurized spike, and the dripping valve. Megatronus looked, and then dropped the seeker’s wrist, and ignored the little needy whimper that came out of the seeker.    
  
Starscream sat there, whimpering in frustration until he could not take it anymore. His valve clenched, and his frame buzzed with energy. He reached out, his sharp fingers reaching for Megatronus’ hip seam.  
  
"Uh, really, I just wanted the company. I don't want to---I could hurt you. You aren't like the pleasurebots we have in Kaon. They're built to withstand gladiators and the like and you... fliers are delicate for a reason. I could hurt you without meaning to and...”  
  
Starscream grew impatient. Reaching out, his fingers dipped into the hip seam he had touched before, his clever fingers caressing then plucking at the wires. He knew the trick, it wouldn’t be the first time he had overloaded a bot just on tactile. He knew  all  the tricks. He leaned in, fingers going to the hotspots in the area unerringly.   
  
“Oh, sweet Primus, what did you just do? Do it again." Megatronus’ groaned, leaning into his touch.  
  
“I’m not as delicate as I look.” Starscream said, plucking the datapad away to sit it aside, and pushed the larger bot down onto the berth, his fingers never pausing. Megatronus’ fan’s kicked on and Starscream’s lip plates twitched up. Starscream looked at the bot, and was surprised.  He liked what he saw.  He watched Megatronus’ through half-lidded optics as he crawled up the larger mech’s body. “You may want me for my processor, but there is no reason you can’t have both.”    
  
He smiled when he heard the click as Meagatronus’ interface panel came open. Starscream wasted little time lowering himself on the already pressurized spike. The pit fighter was large. Large enough the stretch of his valve bordered on pain.    
  
“Persistent.” Megatronus said through gritted denta, his hands moving to the seeker’s waist, pushing Starscream down until he was fully seated within the seeker.   
  
“So I have been told.” Starscream gasped, every node in his valve lighting up. It felt like he was on fire for a moment. He vented heavily, what ever he was going to say was lost to him, as he was suddenly pushed over the edge. His valve clamped tightly around the too large spike as he rode out the overload.    
  
He let out an indignant little squeal as he suddenly found himself on his back, looking up at Megatronus. The larger bot seemed to take him at his word that he would not break, pushing harshly inside of him.  
  
Starscream vented hard for a moment as his body was forced to adjust. He pushed his legs up, and gasped as the angle change. He wrapped his legs around Megatronus, pulling him closer, drawing him in deeper. His valve clenched against the slick slide as the spike moved in and out, sending him closer to his next overload.  His valve clenched tightly, finally bringing Megatronus for the ride as well. He never did think he would get used to the odd feeling of transfluid filling his gestation chamber.    
  
The large bot finally flopped down beside the seeker, looking flummoxed. “That wasn’t what I had planned.”  
  
Starscream snorted.  “It was better, I would think”  
  



	2. Of Dataclerks and Denial

Title: Of Dataclerks and Denial   
Verse: Multi-continuity AU   
Series: None   
Rating: M/NC-17   
Warnings: Slash. Dub-con. Sticky. Read at your own Risk. >_>   
Pairings:  Starscream/Megatronus/Orion Pax   
Summary: I don’t own.   
Notes:  Yay for crack!   
Prompt: February Fragments:  Orion Pax and Megatronus' Pleasure-bots   
Words:   
  
Megatronus watched the librarian as he fretted, and did his best not to look nervous. He was beautiful, and surprisingly innocent. Or, perhaps, not so surprising. Orion had lived a sheltered life in Iacon. He smirked in anticipation. He had been maneuvering to get Orion into his berth for some time now. Thus far, he had only been marginally successful; and he was not going to be placated with stolen kisses. Not this time, at least.    
  
He had contacted Starscream over the comm, having gotten the seeker’s private code some time ago. His fans kicked on at the thought of the two writhing on the berth.   
  
“Are you well, Megatronus?” Orion asked, looking up from the pad he had been reading.   
  
“I’m fine.” He said, looking expectantly at the door, and wondering what was taking Starscream so long.   
  
Orion gave him a long look. “You don’t look fine, you look agitated.  Are you sure something is not wrong?”  He stood up, crossing the room. A look of worry graced his face plates. “Megatronus?”   
  
The larger bot got a cagey look on his face, “There is someone I would like for you to meet. He should be here soon.”   
  
“Someone else?” Orion asked, optics wide. He had met so many bots since he had arrived in Kaon. Soundwave, Shockwave, Blitzwing, Barricade. They were all very large and intimidating. He tried not to let that show, through. They were all very loyal to Megatron and dedicated to his cause. Freedom of his people. It was something Orion at least could understand.    
  
“Mmm..yes.” He said, turning as Starscream comm’d and he went over to key the door open. Starscream was much as he remembered him. Lithe and beautiful as he ever was. His spike thrummed in it’s casing. He had never expected to take the seeker as a lover, it was an unexpected boon. He gave Orion a sideways glance. Watched the way he stared at the seeker, trying so very hard not to stare. Seeker’s were rare in Iacon, beyond rare. And Starscream was, perhaps, the first his librarian had seen.   
  
“Aren’t you a lovely thing.” Starscream purred, walking around the librarian.    
  
Orion squirmed under the attention shooting a pleading look at Megatronus.   
  
“A present for me?” Starscream asked, looking pleased.   
  
“The opposite, actually.” Megatronus said, watching Orion, and the look of horror that bloomed onto the Librarian’s face-plates.    
  
“W-what?” Orion said, thinking he had misheard. Surely he had misheard. “I--I don’t...I...”   
  
Starscream purred, moving close to Orion Pax. “Such a lovely mech.” The seeker smiled, and it grew as Orion backed up, edging away from the seeker until he finally fell back onto the berth. Orion scrambled back acrossthe metalmesh covering,or at least tried to.    
  
“Megatronus.” He yelped, when Starscream grabbled his leg and pounced on him, both of them falling into a heap on the berth.    
  
Megatronus chuckled, perching on the edge of the berth, “You don’t like my gift?”   
  
Orion whimpered, and then let out a little sigh that wasmuffled by the seeker’s mouth. He squirmed still but seemed to give himself up to the inevitable.    
  
Megatronus’ watched, smirking. If anyone couldloosen the Dataclerk up it was Star.  He listened, amused to the little noises Orion made as Starscream nibbled away down his body. he was surprisingly vocal. He made a little yelping noise when Starscream nibbled on the seams of Orion’sinterface panel.  Megatron smiled, leaned in and caught Orion’s lips catching watever noise he would have made as the panel sprang open.    
  
Starscream crooned, nuzzling into Orion’s already partially extended spike, his optics locked onto Megatronus’ as he took it into his mouth. He would have smirked if his mouth hade not been so busy.    
  
“Oh, Primus.” Orion cried out, hands clenching ar the metalmesh of the berth. “Megatronus...”   
  
The bot in question leaned in, nuzzling into Orion’s neck. Nipping and then biting, making Orion cry out again. “Yes, Orion?” He smiled, and watched Starscream climb up Orion’s body, settle himself on the dataclerk’s hips before impaling himself.    
Orion shook his head, optics finally focusing on the seeker, his hips thrusting up to meet Starscream’s until the overload took them both.    
  
OoOoOoOo   
  
Orion came out of recharge nestled between the pleasurebot and Megatronus. Much of the night before was a blur. He was sore.  Sore in places he had never been before and places he had only realized he had on an intelectual level.  His valve twinged, contracting at the thought of the invation.  He had never...had never considered...it had hurt when Megatronus’ broke his seal. Hurt and then---he he didn’t even. His valve clenched again as he thought about it.  Once he had worked past the pain, well he had never imagined something could feel that amazing.   
  
It had felt more than amazing, all of it. The seeker, Megatronus. Orion’s mind boggled and he wondered what else he had been missing out on.   



End file.
